


喜欢、轻吻、快跑

by Tommy1000k



Category: Evanstan - Fandom, 桃包
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommy1000k/pseuds/Tommy1000k
Summary: （用了闺蜜的梗）无聊所致所以……结局好坏大概看心情





	喜欢、轻吻、快跑

　　周一清晨

　　Sebastian很奇怪，为什么自己的桌子上会出现一块用锡纸包装好的巧克力。

　　同桌Antony一定知道点什么，但是却死活不肯说。只是一张黝黑的脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，显得牙齿格外的白。他想了整整一节课都没有想出答案。终于在闻了一节课巧克力浓郁香味儿之后，忍不住拆开包装，咬了一口。

　　嗯，是他最喜欢的黑巧克力，朋友都觉得奇怪，但又苦又涩的味道却着实让他着迷。就像隔壁班那个总从窗前经过的金发碧眼的学霸，虽然觉得自己触不可及，但又心生欢喜。

　　Sebastian扭头问身边的人：“你真的不告诉我？很明显你知道点儿什么，但你不告诉我的话这块巧克力可就白送了。”嚼着巧克力的嘴巴不自觉的鼓起来，本就水润的嘴唇更是沾染上一点巧克力的棕色光泽，显得十分可爱。

　　Antony还没收起那渗人的表情，一脸坏笑的回答：“嘿，兄弟，我可不能说，这种事儿还是得那个人自己告诉你。”

　　没再追问，Sebastian只当是哪位春心萌动的女孩子偷偷放到桌子上的巧克力。

　　回想起上周五考试时发生的事情，Sebastian的嘴角微微翘起，像是怀春的少女，过了一会儿更是将嘴巴咧的更开，灿烂的笑容完全像是个想起心上人的小女孩。

　　周五下午

　　照例是一次全年级混在一起的考试，Sebastian因为之前成绩有些进步，考试的教室也有变化。

　　找到自己的座位Sebastian就紧张不已，Chris竟然就坐在自己的旁边，就是那个隔壁班的学霸，一头金发加上深邃的眼睛，以及坚实的肌肉迷倒了无数女孩。

　　进入青春期后的Sebastian就意识到自己和其他人的不同，他喜欢男生，尤其是喜欢金发大胸的少年。一进高中他就被充满活力的Chris深深迷住，但是却不敢说出自己的心意。倒不是因为他自己上不了台面，大部分是因为他太害羞了，小时候就跟着母亲四处奔波，刚来纽约的时候总害怕自己说话带着点东欧口音，不敢交朋友，好不容易几年下来，终于有了自己的几个朋友，似乎在慢慢融入这个集体，这让他不敢将自己对Chris懵懵懂懂的喜欢毁掉这一切。

　　不过这一切都没法平复Sebastian激动的心情，即使只是并排考试，也让他觉得和他有了进一步的接触。他将笔握在手中，几乎要把塑料外壳捏出一个弧度，这却并没有缓解他的紧张。

　　而Sebastian如果再细心一点，或许能发现身边那个穿着白衬衫的男孩眉头也早已经皱成一团，局促的手指和飘忽不定的眼神丝毫没能掩盖他内心的紧张。

　　有趣的是，两个人都只敢看向正前方，头也不敢转。却都时不时用余光看向身边的人。

　　在他们余光第三次相遇之后，终于有人率先开口：“你好，我叫Chris。”说着，Chris还伸出了自己的右手：“很高兴认识你”

　　“我认得你！”Sebastian还没从对方突然开口的情况下冷静下来，脑海里的话却来不及刹车而脱口而出。：“不，我的意思是，我见过你，你经过我们班窗前的时候。”慌忙解释的Sebastian飞快地伸出手，Chris抢先一步，一把握住他的手，双方都能感觉到对方手心的细汗。这一次触碰，像是片羽毛，轻轻划过两人的心房，将两人的心挠的痒痒的。

　　“Sebastian，你一会儿可以让我看一眼你的卷子吗？我最近球队训练，缺了很多课，我可不想回家被骂”说着还回了Sebastian一个灿烂的微笑。

　　“嗯，可以，但是我的成绩不是很好。Chris同学。”对方往回缩了缩手，Chris终于意识到自己那有些粗糙的手还死死握着Sebastian。“希望你不会介意。”

　　“不会，不会。”Chris的笑容愈发灿烂。看着他的笑容Sebastian只觉得像是车灯前的鹿一般手足无措，又惊喜，又紧张。

　　整场考试他都尽力的把卷子往身边放，好在老师并没有过多注意。做完最后一道题之后，Sebastian偏过头看向Chris，却发现对方似乎卷子早已经写完了，而他也正侧着脸看向自己。

　　“Seb~Seb！”Chris小声喊了喊，指着卷子的最后一题，那道题Sebastian计算了很久，刚想把答案告诉Chris，却只听到他说：“Seb~这道题选B。”

　　周三清晨

　　“Antony，你一定得告诉我，这到底是谁送来的。”Sebastian第三次早上坐下时发现自己桌子上有块巧克力，打开后，毫无意外，还是黑巧克力。：“你一定知道点什么，至少我要去谢谢那个女孩。”

　　antony还是一脸笑容看着Sebastian“哦，Seb，别急，等会你就知道了。不过你可能会失望哦。”

　　“最好是。”

　　Sebastian坐下咬了口巧克力，虽说这人的方式有些奇怪，但是这块巧克力并没有错。

　　果然没过一会儿，就有人来到Sebastian的窗前，敲了敲玻璃。那是个很漂亮的女孩，Sebastian边走边想如何委婉的拒绝她。却见对方盯着他一直笑，笑容里丝毫没有看向喜欢人的羞怯，Sebastian想这女孩是够狂野的。还不待开口，女孩就率先往自己怀里塞了封包好的信封：“有人托我给你的，回去拆开仔细看看。”

　　没等sebastian说话，女孩就转身走掉了，留下一头雾水的他站在走廊，手里还拿着封粉红色的信封。

　　走进教室，antony就吹起了口哨：“Seb，我告诉过你了。”还用一种长辈看晚辈的慈爱眼神看向Sebastian。

　　Sebastian坐进座位，拿起这封信小心翼翼的拆开。蓝色的信纸上还点缀着几个可爱的手绘图案。他以为又是那些女孩儿写给他的情书，就平静的读下去，准备看完后谢谢对方并委婉拒绝。无非就是学习重要啦，没有照顾对方的时间啦这类借口。

* * *

_亲爱的Sebastian：_

_你好，或者我能叫你Seb吗？我知道朋友们都是这么叫你的，不过我更想叫你Bucky。你知道的，你的眼睛就像宝石般闪耀，每次看到你那双眼睛总能让我想起刚生下的小鹿仔，眼神充满着天真。_

_那么，请原谅我擅自决定这样称呼你。Bucky，我喜欢你，我从很早之前就已经注意到你了，那个时候你刚刚进入高中，身边的朋友少的可怜，我无数次想要去你面前向你介绍我自己，但是却没有勇气。_

_对我来说，你就像是朵盛开的罂粟花，能让我忘记忧愁与痛苦，却不敢触碰。_

_哦，忘记自我介绍了，我是隔壁班的Chris Evans。你知道的，就那个金发的大个子。我听你的朋友说你不喜欢橄榄球，但幸运的是我却能在我每场比赛的观众席里注意到你。也许你并不知情，但是每次开场的飞吻都是送给你的，我一直不敢向你表白，只能用这个最笨拙的方式偷偷爱你。起初比赛顺利我只觉得是幸运女神眷顾，但是渐渐的我明白了，你就是我的幸运女神，或者是我的幸运男孩。_

_上周五的那场考试，是我真正意义上和你交流，天知道我有多紧张，一场考试下来，我的后背都湿透了。握着你的手的感觉太美妙了，你的手不像我的那么粗糙，而是柔软的，就像颗棉花糖，隔着那么远我都能闻到你身上的香味。那让我沉迷，整场考试我都要克制住自己冲上去将你抱在怀里的冲动。我喜欢你，Bucky，我爱你。或许现在的我说出我爱你这句话会让你觉得过于轻浮，但是我还是爱你，爱你时常翘起的嘴角，湿漉漉的眼睛，时常乱糟糟的头发。但这些英俊的外表却在你那颗金子般闪耀的心下相形见绌。_

_亲爱的Bucky，如果可以的话，今晚你可以和我谈谈吗，无论是拒绝还是同意，我都理解。或许一个男生的爱，虽然真挚，但却过于沉重。_

_总之，Bucky，今天晚些时候，我在学校外的咖啡馆等你。是否要出现都没有关系，不过我很期待我们能够再次见面。_

_你的_

_ChrisEvans_

* * *

　　看完最后一个字，Sebastian不知为何有种如释重负的感觉，像是心底的大石头终于落地。故作镇静的收好信封，没有再理会叽叽喳喳的同桌。

　　他在想：到底去不去赴约呢？

　　关于喜欢chris这件事，Sebastian并不羞于承认，但是却并不相信对方也会如此迷恋自己，这让他有点受宠若惊。

　　思考了很久，Sebastian想或许该给双方一个机会。

　　周三下午

　　放学后Sebastian并不着急回家，也不急于赴约。而是先去球场旁的看台上坐下，望着下方零散的正在训练的运动员。

　　“这就是我喜欢上他的地方”Sebastian想。

　　当时刚刚进入高中，被硬拽着来到这里看球赛，临近开场的时候他才匆匆忙忙落座于最后一排。位置不算好，那天的阳光也不如偶像剧里一般明媚，天气灰蒙蒙的，但当他看到入场队伍里金发碧眼的少年，一手抱着头盔，转过头对着看台露出标志性的笑容时，周围迷妹嘈杂的尖叫声仿佛突然消失，那一刻他的眼里只剩那个身穿红色球衣的少年。

　　后来的那场比赛，他的目光整场都在追逐球场上横冲直撞的男孩。再后来，每次他的比赛他总会到场。就坐在最后一排，静静看着意中人热情的向看台送出几个飞吻。

　　时间在流逝，Sebastian对他的感觉却愈演愈烈。有时他会嫉妒，嫉妒那个飞吻。但更多的是祝福，期望他的比赛顺利，期望他不要受伤，偶尔还会期望他能注意到自己。

　　…………

　　Chris紧张极了，他为了这次告白准备了好几天，为Sebastian写情书，和他的朋友们套近乎。他甚至为了这次见面新买了一套西装，早上偷偷带到学校，一下课就飞奔到咖啡馆换衣服。

　　“natasha，我看起来怎么样？”整了整衣领，Chris局促不安的问向一边的natasha。

　　“说真的，队长，我都要爱上你了。你的小男朋友一定喜欢极了。”natasha的脸上露出和antony一样的笑容，看着这么局促不安的Chris，“我们战无不胜的球队队长，身边的追求者不断，也会这么紧张，真是少见。”

　　“Bucky还没答应做我男朋友，你不要乱说。”

　　“你平时和女孩儿们聊天的时候可不会这么紧张。”natasha再一次看着紧张不安的chris咧开了嘴，“我先走了，记得一会儿告诉我，你们的结果。不过我相信你。”

　　“嗯，路上小心。”

　　Sebastian走进咖啡馆的时候，Chris正在紧张的小声练习自己要说的话。全然没注意到他已经走到自己身旁。

　　拉开椅子，Chris才抬起头，看着Sebastian带着挂着微笑的脸，蹭的一下站了起来。

　　“你…你来了，Bucky……哦，不我的意思是Sebastian”

　　“嗯，你邀请我来的不是吗？”Sebastian的笑容更加灿烂。

　　Chris不安的转动着手指，目光看向对方，眼神却飘忽不定“Sebastian，我喜欢你，非常非常喜欢，无论你答不答应，我都会一直喜欢你。”

　　“我觉得Bucky挺好听的。”

　　完全没料到对方会是这样的回答，Chris惊讶的看着Sebastian“啊？”

　　“我说，Bucky挺好听的不是吗？小鹿仔什么的，的确挺可爱的。”

　　Chris就是再傻也能听出来Bucky的意思，就顺水推舟继续往下问：“那，Bucky，你愿意…”

　　还没等Chris这句话说完，Sebastian就率先开口：

　　“我也喜欢你。”

　　“啊？”

　　“很早就喜欢了，从第一次见到你我就喜欢你。可是你总是身边围着无数个漂亮女孩。我本想把这份感觉埋在心里的。但既然你比我勇敢，先说出来了，那我也不能再畏畏缩缩的了。Chris，我也喜欢你。”

　　还没从惊讶中缓过来的Chris完全忘了说话，只能瞪大了眼睛，听着一句句话从Sebastian口中说出来，却忘了回应。

　　“我愿意。”

　　这次换Sebastian害羞了，终于鼓起勇气说出这些话的他，在说出我愿意的时候有些晕晕乎乎的，看着眼前穿着黑色西装的大男孩，也羞怯的垂下了头。

　　Chris此刻心情激动的快要爆炸了，他没想到Sebastian会说这些，他以为或许自己会铩羽而归，但却没想到事情会如此顺利。现在，就算再不解风情，他也要说句话了，不然Sebastian可能就要反悔了，这是Chris的心理活动。

　　“Bucky，你不能反悔。”脱口而出的这句话让Sebastian哭笑不得，“天呐，我太幸福了。我爱你，Bucky。”

　　就在Sebastian觉得他的男朋友会有下一步动作的时候，服务生来了。询问要喝点什么，两人都红着脸点了杯咖啡，又都一言不发的喝完。

　　“不早了，该回家了”

　　“我送你！”Chris激动的叫喊着，付了账单后和Sebastian并排走在回家的路上。

　　又是相对无言。

　　“你穿西装很好看。”

　　“啊…是吗？谢谢你Bucky。”笑着挠了挠头，Chris向左凑了凑，两人的距离更近了。

　　“你什么时候喜欢我的？”

　　“第一眼见到就喜欢了！”显然，这个话题不错，一直紧张的Chris也终于能说得上话：

　　“我当时就在想，你可真漂亮。就在一场比赛结束后，我和队友们退场，准备出去庆祝。看台上只有你一个还在看着球场。当时我就被你迷倒了，天呐，幸好我当时抬头看了一眼，不然我还得多久才能发现你，后来我就……”

　　说着说着，Sebastian的手指指尖轻轻刮蹭了一下Chris的手背，又即刻缩了回去。Chris的话突然停住，那一下触碰似是一次电击，击中了Chris的心，手指慢慢向Sebastian靠近，终于在两根手指相遇的那一刻，他鼓起勇气，翻手握住Sebastian的手，两人就这样牵着手走在昏黄的路灯下。Chris觉得这一刻是他十八年来最幸福的时刻，哦，不，是第二幸福，刚刚Bucky说“我愿意”才是第一时刻。

　　“Bucky，你的手真软”

　　“嗯”

　　“Bucky，你身上好香”

　　“嗯”


End file.
